world_of_kanniafandomcom-20200214-history
World of Kannia Wiki
Welcome to the World of Kannia Wiki The world of Kannia is a fantasy world used in Pathfinder/D&D based games created through a combination of ideas from both the DM and the players for campaign-based play. Kannia Kannia is a planet with numerous lands, peoples, and cultures. The world has passed through seven unique ages and each age is designated by a unique conflict or occurrence that took place on the lands of Kannia. The world is currently in its 8th Age following the decline of the powerful Empire of Athenai and the rise of multiple new powers from its ashes. The planet contains five continents each of which is home to many different types of peoples. The largest is simply known as the Western Continent is common vernacular and is nearly as large as the other four continents combined. Across the waters to the east are the next two continents simply known as the Northern and Southern continents based on their respective hemisphere. The Inner Ocean divides the two continents from each other and their western counterpart. The fourth continent and smallest in size is the Eastern continent. It sits due east of the Southern Continent and is considered by some to merely be a large island than a full continent. These four land masses all exist within the same hemisphere on the planet of Kannia. The fifth continent lies in the center of the other hemisphere. It has been called the Lost Continent and to many it is merely a myth. Only the luckiest of vessels can reach it after leaving either the Western or Eastern Continent and sailing into the Great Outer Ocean. Continents Western Continent Eastern Continent Southern Continent Northern Continent Lost Continent History First Age (Lasted 1718 Years) River, Mountain, and Forest Tribes create their original civilizations on the Western Continent. This was the initial stone age period when towns began to form and agriculture was invented. Second Age (Lasted 3074 Years) Original 3 Tribes expand and are joined by the fledgling nations of the Plains and Hill Tribes. This period is synonymous with the Bronze Age as the older cultures begin utilizing the metal and the younger tribes begin mastering the arts of agriculture, smithing, pottery, and animal husbandry that the older tribes already know. Third Age (Lasted 2347 Years) Age of Demigods. During this period the Tribes develop more complex pantheons with numerous outsiders gaining enough followers to ascend to deity status. The age is also scarred by the gods interfering and playing with mortals as if they were toys. Age ends with the use of magics preventing deities from taking physical form. Fourth Age (Lasted 1804 Years) Age of the Vampires. With the gods banished Dark spirits arise and create the ancient covens. Leads to a Great War with the River Tribe. Jinn begin mating with mortals. Suli and Dhampir Races are born and join the original five tribes. Fifth Age (Lasted 2640 Years) Vampires are defeated to current number of pantheons mostly hiding in old temples and remote locations. The tribes are divided between "Light" and "Dark" factions. River divides into the Elves and Drow, Forest into the Gnomes and Svirfneblin, Mountain into the Dwarves and Duergar, Plains into the Humans and Hobgoblins, Hills into the Halflings and Goblins. Massive wars between Wizard Covens erupt. Gillmen originate as an Aquatic offshoot of the Humans. During this period many of the mega-fauna die out. Sixth Age (Lasted 1512 Years) Animal Races(Nagaji(Lizards), Vishkanya(Snakes), Catfolk(Cats), Tengu(Birds), Vanara(Monkeys), Orcs(Boars), Kitsune(Foxes), Merfolk(Fish)) emerge out of the magics that ran wild in the previous age. Wizard School is founded by the Elf Kingdom to prevent further Wizard Wars. The Arcane Council holds its first meeting. Occult Magic dies out following the Wizard Wars of the previous age. It is unknown how this happened only that fewer and fewer individuals can use it. Seventh Age (Lasted 1438 Years) Height of the War between the Drow and Elves. Elven Alliance(Humans, Dwarves, Halflings, Gnomes) defeats the Drow Empire in a massive World War. The Drow Empire collapses with most of the race being exterminated by their former slaves (Orcs, Hobgoblins, and Goblins). The former slaves start forming minor nations that gradually coalesce into larger entities. Eighth Age (Current Era, 30 years) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse